Escape
by deteconan
Summary: En medio de su misión de encontrar la piedra filosofal Al muere, Ed se perdió a si mismo y solo quiere escapar de todo, pero puede que Roy se intervenga...o quizás no. si entrecierran los ojos pueden ver algo de Parental o simplemente amistad.


Hola, bueno tengo dos historias por actualizar, pero estoy bloqueada y distraida, esto se me ocurrio cuando me estaba tintando el cabello y me fui en la vola XDD

._.

El pequeño departamento estaba silencioso y vacío, a excepción de los pequeños sollozos que venían del baño, la luz estaba encendida, dentro estaba Edward Elric, las brillantes tijeras brillaron en su mano izquierda mientras que con la automail tomaba un puñado de cabello ahora negro como el carbón, hace una hora lo había tintado con la botella de tintura de cabello que estaba en el suelo, las lagrimas corrían por su rostro como con un movimiento fluido cerro las tijeras, repitió la misma acción con todo su cabello, terminando con una cabellera corta, el pelo era tan negro que destacaba sus ojos dorados que ahora estaban mas bien rojos, el suelo del baño antes blanco estaba lleno de mechones de cabello y de manchas de tinta.

Fue al pequeño cuarto y se puso una camiseta manga larga con capucha negra, unos jeans desgastado con unos tenis, furiosamente se limpio las lagrimas para eliminar todo rasgo de ellas, mirarse al espejo resultaba chocante, si no fuera por el color de sus ojos se vería como un chico adolescente normal, uno rebelde mas bien, pero eso no importaba, solo quería eliminar su imagen, sin mas tomo un poco de dinero y dejo lo demás en la habitación, antes de salir un brillo llamo su atención, lo tomo en sus manos, el reloj de plata estaba lleno de arañazos por todas las batallas en las que había estado, al abrirlo y ver la inscripción amenazo otra partida de lagrimas, pero cerro los ojos con fuerzas y lo dejo en la mesita antes de salir del apartamento.

Con las manos en los bolsillos se encogió cuando vio a un hombre con uniforme azul que venia por el pasillo hacia él, pero simplemente agacho la cabeza para evitar que le viera la cara, el hombre negro que llevaba ahora el mismo tono que el a penas y lo miro antes de pasar junto a el sin reconocerlo, Edward sintió una presión en el pecho a esto, pero lo ignoro después de todo eso era lo que quería, ¿verdad?

Sin mirar atrás salió del edificio en camino a la estación de tren

-Fullmetal-llamo Roy golpeando la puerta del departamento del niño, pero no hubo respuesta, continuo esto por unos buenos minutos hasta que le colmo la paciencia-Edward-grito por última vez antes de forzar la puerta

Las luces estaban apagadas

-¡Edward!-volvió a gritas encendiendo las luces, fue a la habitación, estaba echa un desastre, toda la ropa tirada por todos lados, pero lo que altero a Mustang fue el ver el reloj de alquimista estatal de Fullmetal alchemist en la mesa, ¿Qué estaba pasando?-¡Edward!

Fue a otra habitación con el reloj en la mano, se quedo paralizado al entrar al baño

Estaba lleno de cabellos negros que se delataba haber sido tintados al ver manchones de tinta en las superficies, abrió los ojos de sobremanera al juntas uno y dos juntos y recordar al muchacho con el que se había topado en el pasillo

-¡Edward!-grito por milésima vez ese día corriendo fuera del departamento

Mientras tanto Ed estaba esperando el tren que tenia como destino el lugar mas lejano y desconocido que había podido pagar, sabia que estaba siendo un cobarde, huir de esta manera, sabia que el coronel lo había estado buscando pues solo había llamado informando su renuncia, la conversación no duro mas de 10 segundos.

-¿subes niño?-una voz pregunto, levanto la vista encontrando a un hombre con uniforme negro, era oficial de estación, parpadeo al darse cuenta que era su tren

-si, gracias-una pequeña sonrisa se deslizo en su rostro, niño eh? Ya no era Fullmetal alchemist, el héroe del pueblo, Edward Elric había desaparecido cuando murió Alphonse Elric, por el cual renuncio a algo que no tenia sentido, había escapado literalmente incluso de si mismo.

Quizás por cuanto tiempo

._.

es one shot, pero no se quizas me animo y escribo una pequeña continuacion o secuela, uno nunca sabe =) si les gusto un reviews evita que un panda muera ahogado en helado, no lo mates )=


End file.
